omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsumugi Shirogane
|-|Disguise= |-|Ultimate Cosplayer= Character Synopsis Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer, is a character partaking in the killing game of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Initially disguised, she is eventually revealed to be the main antagonist of the title, serving as the ringleader of the killing game. Tsumugi is portrayed as a gentle and kind girl who is polite and friendly. This is all made up to be a facade, as she is almost similar to Junko Enoshima. Cruel and cunning, she shows no remorse over organizing the Killing Game and Rantaro's death. Character Statistics Tiering: Unknown, Likely 2-A Verse: Danganronpa Name: Tsumugi Shirogane, Gender: Female Age: 18 (Likely older due to her working on all 53 season of Danganronpa) Classification: Member of Team Danganronpa, The Ultimate Despair, Super High School Level Cosplayer Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation, Soul Mutilation (In the third execution it is shown that Monokuma is able to destroy souls), Cloth Manipulation, Telekinesis, Power Mimicry (Can use the abilities of everyone in the first two Danganronpa games), Conceptual Manipulation (Using the Shukuchi Method she is able to travel 500 kilometres by removing the concept of distance), Statistics Amplification, Electricity Manipulation with Elctrohammer, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation and Disease Manipulation with the Flashback Lights, Genius Intelligence, Shapeshifting, Sound Manipulation, Power Bestowal (gave the 15 Ultimates their talents), Memory Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness (Knows the difference between fiction and reality), Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation (as a part of team of Team Danganronpa Tsumugi has the authority to Manipulate the plot of the Danganronpa franchise as she wishes), Awakened Power, breaking the 4th wall (makes Multiple 4th wall breaking in V3 and views the 4th wall as nothing), Creation (Created the V3 school and the ultimate real fiction), Duplication, Fate Manipulation, Ressurection, Clairvoyance (Via the Ultimate Clairvoyant Talent), Hacking (Via the Ultimate Programmer Talent), Supernatural Luck (Via the Ultimate Lucky Student Talent), Stealth Mastery (Via the Ultimate Murderous Fiend Talent, which has shown with Genocider Syo when she was capable of fleeing of a place filled with police), Technological Manipulation (Via the Ultimate Analyst and the Ultimate Programmer Talents), Information Manipulation (Via the Ultimate Analyst, the Ultimate Programmer Talents, and Hangman Gambit), Information Analysis (Via the Ultimate Analyst, the Ultimate Programmer Talents, and Hangman Gambit)ETC. Destructive Ability: Unknown, likely Multiverse Level+ (During the course of Danganronpa V3, Tsumugi doesn’t showcase many feats and is portrayed as generally powerless. However, it’s implied many times that she created Danganronpa‘s entire reality, which in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF is confirmed to be a multiverse made up of “Infinite Ifs”, in reference to parallel universes. The idea that Tsumugi created everything is further supported by she refers to it as her creation on many occasions) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ to Sub-Relativistic (Should be faster than Mukuro and Sakura, who themselves are far above Monotaro who can type on a keyboard so fast that his arms catch on fire due to air friction). Immeasurable 'via Shukuchi Method (She can negate the concept of distance to attack opponents or travel to distant locations) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Unknown (Due to the nature of her character and Danganronpa, she never is shown physically engaging in combat. However it’s implied numerous times she created an infinite multiverse of infinite ifs) Durability: Unknown (Despite never shown to be harmed, it should be noted she only died because she allowed herself to in order to keep Danganronpa alive. On that same note, her powers make her harder to kill as she can rewrite her death and indefinitely ressurect herself) Stamina: Average Human Range: Standard Melee Range with items. Multiversal+ with Powers Intelligence: Super Genius (Tsumugi was the one to manipulate the events of the 53rd Killing Game. She is manipulative and cruel, choosing to murder Rantaro and frame Kaede for his death all so that the Killing Game would not end due to the motive Monokuma presented at the time. She openly fooled her fellow "classmates" as a friend and comrade all the while secretly orchestrating the Killing Game and making sure that everything went according to the "setting" provided for them. Also, as a likely benefit of her talent, she is also a master of deception and trickery, able to fake her entire character as the Ultimate Cosplayer and as an Otaku throughout the entire killing game and subsequently fool everyone else around her by constantly saying how plain and simple she was), potentially Nigh-Omniscient (As the creator of the Danganronpa multiverse, Tsumugi knows everything around her in the universe, but she couldn't predict that fact that the Danganronpa fans would abandon the show and find it boring) Weaknesses: None Other Attributes List of Equipment: * Outfits worn by Danganronpa characters: '''The Outfits worn by Danganronpa characters are cosplays of Danganronpa characters that Tsumugi can Fully put on in a second. While wearing an outfit her appearance, voice and body fully change. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ultimate Cosplayer: '''Tsumugi has the ability to perfectly dress up as any fictional character within seconds, even changing her physical features, gender, and voice while doing so. However, she can only do this to fictional characters if she dresses up as a real person then she will come down with a bad case of 'Cospox', though this might just be a trick she played on the other characters. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Danganronpa Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Geniuses Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Sadists Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Memory Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Power Mimicker Category:Creation Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Disease Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Supernatural Luck Category:Hackers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Information Manipulators Category:Technology Users Category:Information Analyzers Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2